


Intentions Noted

by TheWaterIsASham



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying Mention, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pre-Despair, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterIsASham/pseuds/TheWaterIsASham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru had gotten secret admirer notes before, all attempts at bullying. He doesn't realize that maybe this time is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions Noted

_ Dear Kiyotaka, _

_ I really like you and want to date you but I am too scared to ask in person.  There is no way I could be a good enough date for you but you always talk about being honest so I guess this will have to do _

_ Love, _

_ Your secret admirer. _

 

Ishimaru had initially hoped that the small note sealed with a heart had been placed in his locker by mistake, but his first name made clear it wasn’t.  The handwriting implied that it was someone with messy handwriting attempting to make theirs neater, which in most cases meant a boy impersonating a girl (of course Ishimaru’s own handwriting was flawless and a glance at Celestia’s notes nearly brought him to tears but generalities were necessary sometimes).  This wouldn’t be the first time Ishimaru had received a note like this. In sixth grade he had found one in his locker but none of the girls would admit to wring it, instead calling him gross and loudly mocking the idea that anyone could ever like him. Then in middle school bullies had used them to bait him and lure him away from his locker so they could vandalize it yet again. Ishimaru thought it was unnecessarily cruel, and he had honestly hoped the students at hope's peak were above such things.  Still the note was there, its purpose painfully clear. He balled it up and put it in the trash.  Perhaps he could petition the school to have such cruel things banned.

 

_ Dear Kiyotaka, _

_ You have seemed really unhappy lately and it makes me sad to think your upset. I just want you to know that I care about you, I mean  a lot of people do but I do a lot ( a whole lot) and I want you to be happy.  _

_ Love, Your secret admirer. :) _

 

Ishimaru had been on edge since the first note had arrived. He was constantly vigilant for other signs of bullying, but none had emerged. Still he was paranoid and it showed.  The school administrators had strongly rejected his suggestion of banning the placing of non-academic communications in student lockers and had even gone so far to say that when he got a love letter he would understand.He didn't bring up that he had and that was why he wanted to ban them, it would have simply wasted their time. Instead he sought comfort from his Kyodai. Mondo never failed to make him feel better. Ishimaru had even contemplated telling him about the note, but then Mondo would have tracked down the culprit and fighting was an expulsion worthy offense. The second note had taken him partially by surprise and even after reading it he was confused. Was this his tormentors way of mocking him for letting the first note get to him? An attempt to lure him into a false sense of security? A subtle threat at Ishimaru's friends? Some sort of elaborate joke? It was bewildering. Ishimaru folded the note and put it in his bag. He would have to put more thought into deciphering it later.

 

_ Dear Kiyotaka, _

_ You seem happier again, that makes me happy. Your eyes get so cute when you smile (they are always cute they just get cuter). I love you so much it hurts sometimes. _

_ Love, Your secret admirer :) _

After the second note Ishimaru had decided that he would not let his so called admirer get to him.  He devoted himself to his studies, spent all of his recreation time in the company of friends and soon enough the notes and their implications were almost forgotten.  Of course Ishimaru remained vigilant, but as no other signs had emerged his paranoia had vastly decreased.  The third note looked just like the other two on the outside, folded clean paper sealed with a heart sticker, but the handwriting had made clear improvements. Ishimaru took a little bit of pride in that. Inspiring good penmanship was a mark of a model student regardless of the circumsatnces. The message however was disconcerting. The first line was likely gloating or an indication that the writer was trying to build him up as far as the could before unveiling their trick and the last line was likely a way of making the note seem more genuine, but the second line made Ishimaru pause.  It could be another attempt by the writer to gain his trust, but the fact that the chose a specific feature made him nervous. He had never really thought about his eyes and how they looked, but if it was enough to draw someone’s attention....

“Hey Kyodai, what do you think of my eyes?” He asked, the next time him and Mondo were hanging out after school.

“Huh what? why ask about something like that?!?!” Mondo seemed taken aback by the question, Ishimaru wondered if he done something wrong but continued anyway.

“Someone... Someone who I think is being mean to me brought them up and I was wondering if they looked strange”. Mondo’s surprise was immediately replaced with rage 

“Who the fuck was talkin shit... Listen your eyes are pretty as hell and anyone who can’t see that and tries to put you down won’t be seeing nothing else  when I’m done with them”

“Kyoudai! First of all watch your language, secondly “won’t be seeing nothing” is a double negative and thirdly threats of violence are strictly forbidden!  Were that statement directed at any particular student I would have no choice but to report you to school authorities. But ... thank you, I feel better now”. Mondo responded by ruffling Ishimaru’s hair and soon enough the letter was forgotten. It wasn’t until Ishimaru got home that he realized Mondo had called his eyes pretty. He buried his face in his hands and blushed all evening

 

_ Dear Kiyotaka, _

_ Meet me at the big cherry tree outside the school after classroom cleaning on friday. I gotta tell you how I feel in person even if you end up rejcting me and stuff.  Your the best thing in my life and I can’t keep hiding like this _

_ Love, Your secret admirer.  _

 

Ishimaru trembled a bit as he read the last letter. This was it, the main event. He found the bit about rejection a cruel irony. Whoever was writing these was very committed, but that didn’t matter anymore. What mattered was that the note was delivered in tuesday which left him plenty of time to prepare. On Tuesday and Wednesday he spent extra time studying to make up for what would be lost on friday. On Thursday he laundered one of his extra uniforms and made sure he had spare shoes at home. On Friday morning he cleaned out everything from his locker and stowed it in an extra bag to prevent theft or damage, prepared supplies to clean up any vandalism and readied himself to go to the tree. He had briefly contemplated not going at all and depriving who ever had sent the notes of the satisfaction, but he was not one to back down. Besides, if the bullies got no satisfaction from him they would turn their attentions elsewhere, which is something he simply could not stand for.  So as soon as the classroom was clean Ishimaru speed walked over to the tree. 

There was no one waiting when he got there, so Ishimaru was able to move carefully to avoid setting off any traps. Except there weren’t any traps. No buckets of water or paint, No mud pits, no people jumping out at him, all that was their was him and the beautiful scenery. That must mean the bully had something worse planned. Ishimaru determined that he would wait ten minutes for his so called admirer to arrive before returning to clean of his locker. He assumed that no one would come, but if a decoy was sent he would simply inform her he wasn't interested and return to his locker even faster.  Even if the bullies went especially creative he would still likely be able to get everything clean in time to go home with Mondo. He needed that support today.  Ishimaru closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He could do this, he had done it before. Soon enough he heard heavy footsteps approaching.  He looked up only to see his Kyodai walking towards him. 

Ishimaru’s brain short circuited. He simply stood still, unable to think of what Mondo could be doing there.  Mondo walked up to the tree and stood in front of Ishimaru. Ishimaru's brain slowly began working again. He still couldn’t contemplate why his Kyodai was here.

“God, fuck, uh listen. You’re the best bro I ever had but uh...” Mondo paused and Ishimaru felt his heart drop.  He should have known his friendship with Mondo was too good to be true, too good not to have a but. “Fuck come on, don’t cry, listen uh come here” Ishimaru had realized he was tearing up, but when Mondo pulled him into his arms he began to fully sob.

“I understand... I’ll...” Ishimaru extracted himself from Mondo’s arms and attempted to regain his composure “I won’t push a relationship you don’t want. Thank you for everything.” Ishimaru turned to walk away, still wiping at his eyes.

“Wait!” Mondo grabbed Ishimaru by the shoulders and turned him so they were face to face “I fucking love you okay! I want to be more than brothers! I want to kiss you! And do ...other.. Stuff”  Mondo blushed and turned away. Ishimaru just stood still for a second before responding

“Kyodai... I had no idea you felt this way! You should have told me!” Mondo turned back to him

“Wait didn’t you get the notes with all the sappy shit and stuff?” Ishimaru nodded “Well what did you think that was about?” 

Ishimaru explained about the other secret admirers he had had, and how their intentions had been far less pure. Mondo’s grip tightened on Ishimaru’s shoulders.

“Kyodai, what's wrong?”

“Those fuckers.. I’m gonna beat them black and blue for the shit they did to you.” Mondo pulled Ishimaru into his arms again. 

“You will do no such thing!” Ishimaru responded, turning to look up at Mondo.

“Why not?” Mondo growled.

“Because if you get expelled then you won’t be able to go the school with your boyfriend anymore.” It took Mondo a second to grasp Ishimaru's implication, but when he did he laughed and pressed a small kiss to his head.

“Dammit I guess you're right. That means I just gotta be twice as good to you as they were bad” Ishimaru blushed and smiled. He didn’t think that would be a challenge.

  
  
  



End file.
